The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, and storage devices, among others.
In networked computing environments, customers may instantiate instances of virtual images or other virtual resources. Challenges may exist, however, in identifying how and where to interact with a newly instantiated instance. Specifically, it may be difficult for a user/customer to select what commands to utilize with a particular instance.